


To be young and in Love in New York City

by FandomsUnited288



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bruce forgives Nat, CUZ THAT SUCKED, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Infinity War, cuteness, stony fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsUnited288/pseuds/FandomsUnited288
Summary: Natasha watches as some fellow avengers not so subtly fall in love, while she falls in love herself.(This is really short and my first work so bear with me please!)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/ Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton/ Matt Murdock, Natasha Romanoff & Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Steve Rogers, tony Stark/ Steve Rogers
Kudos: 28





	To be young and in Love in New York City

Natasha is a spy. She is observant and she has a habit of spying on her friends. Luckily none of her friends were that subtle.

Clint for example, is so obviously dating the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, who is in turn is obviously blind, a lawyer, with minor previous fight training. Therefore; Matt Murdock. But they were cute together. She walked in on them cuddling once. Matt’s head in Clint’s chest, hands clutching his shirt as he slept, holding on to what he loved. Clint was just looking down on him with that one emotion words can’t express. His arm that was holding him pulled him closer as his other hand played with his hair. Natasha felt like an intruder, a moment ruiner. It was only after she left that it truly hit her; they were in love.

Steve and Tony also weren’t subtle. Especially when Tony started wearing a giant SHEILD sweatshirt Natasha knew Steve owned. When Tony got injured on mission, Steve didn’t sleep for four days. In the end, Clint just pulled him into bed; too sleep deprived to struggle. He woke up right before Tony, not even hesitating to kiss him despite the many fellow avengers round them. As everyone awed Clint just smiled sadly and pulled out his phone to text a certain someone. It only took one minute before he was smiling again.

But to see everyone in love while she didn’t have happiness was almost heartbreaking. When Bruce loved her back she was over the moon (except for the whole Ultron thing. That still sucked.) then he didn’t come home. For two years she lived under the facade that she was alright. So when the Avengers were sent to intercept a giant spaceship over Norway, she volunteered to board the ship. What did she have to lose? And if the first thing she felt was familiar arms around her, she wasn’t complaining. Because Bruce might just forgive her. Everything would be alright. She never did tell anyone that one of the reasons she chose to board that spaceship instead of Clint who was assigned to this mission,was because of a newly developed bump under Daredevil’s suit on a certain finger. Or that Clint was wearing a ring on a necklace.


End file.
